Grimoire: Flame Empress
by Stardust Lotus
Summary: Synopsis: Natsumi is an extremely powerful wizard, but she's hiding the fact she's a girl. Only a few people close to her know the truth. What's more, she's been acting distant and spending less time with her friends. What's going on? Fem!Natsu x Erza. Yuri/Femslash.


_**?Grimoire: Flame Empress?**_

Fem Natsu x Fem Midnight x Erza scarlet

Synopsis: Natsumi is an extremely powerful wizard, but she's hiding the fact she's a girl. Only a few people close to her know the truth. What's more, she's been acting distant and spending less time with her friends. What's going on? Fem!Natsu x Erza

 **A/N: Welcome to my latest Fairy Tail fan fiction! This story takes place after the Oracion Seis arc and before the Tenroujima Island arc. And then it will continue through there onward. She won't be godlike, but she deserves to be a little more intelligent and stronger in comparison to Gray, Lucy and other guild members. After all, she's been alive for a few hundred years. Her power is a little higher than Erza's but still not strong enough to defeat Makarov. She usually isn't able to control her power, but knows how to gauge her flames depending on her opponent. And she never brings out her special weapon. Maybe make her a wizard saint near the end of the fic.**

 **As for the pairings, it was originally Natsumi x Midnight but as I was writing the first chapter here, I decided it would be fun to add Erza into the mix to make an extreme tension love triangle. Which girl will win Natsumi's heart? Maybe Midnight or perhaps Erza?**

 _ **Amaya Ikanashi**_ **does not own Fairy Tail.**

"Talking."

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Dragon talking."**

 _ **'Dragon thinking'**_

Magic spells.

 _ **Act I**_

 _ **Year**_ **X599**

A chorus of caws echoed throughout the dreary atmosphere of the cemetery. Adding to the clamor was the baritone gong of a bronze bell chiming, which chimed high in a church tower. Most of the trees had relinquished their precious extensions with great reluctance leaves. Bleached skeletons hung limply among the their bare branches from witch trials years past. A blanket of crispy autumn leaves covered the ground as a chilling wind howled.

Upon a low hill was a gathering of the entire village. The monochrome color of choice was the blackest of blacks, regardless of their social statuses. A malaise of sadness washed over the valley as tears of the heavens crashed to earth.

Standing away from the crowd of grieving villagers was a young girl with dark pink hair, wearing ratty burlap rags. Beneath a weeping willow, she stared unblinkingly at the gallows in the middle of town square. A ripped doll dangled loosely in her grip, but not tearing,

One man squinted over at the lone orphan watching the group. He felt bad she was on her lonesome without a parent or guardian to speak of. No child should wear clothes so tattered and torn. He made to approach her, but a surprisingly firm hand jerked him back.

"Don't!" hissed an old woman, a crone with a mole on her nose: the great grandmother of the couple suspended by a noose. A wrinkly, grubby finger pointed menacingly at the child, "Best ye stay clear of the orphan girl. She be a pox upon us all, tainted by the devil himself!"

Appearing a little spooked by the hag's harsh claims, the young man finally asked, "Why do you speak so ill of the poor little orphaned lass? She seems normal to me and a little lonely even. Quiet seeming, but not evil. She needs someone to be her caretaker,"

With a harrumph, the old woman said, "Don't waste your breath kid. Heed my warning lad, or so ye shall regret when the toll for your decision is death!" Pinching the man's ear, the elder pulled the curious male back to the procession where plenty of folks were sobbing for those whose lives were cut short on trial of being a witch and co conspirators.

No one knows who threw it, but a stray stone soared through the air, it's intent to strike the girl. Every soul who was watching expected the child to be pelted in the face. As it hit right between the eyes, the most unexpected occurrence took place: her entire body exploded into a pillar of flames that died out in a few minutes.

"Bloody hell! Tha's no mere girl!" shouted the man whom had tied the rope around each victim's necks and had done so with glee. "That thing dere is a witch!"

"Stay alert, it could still be out there!"

Echoing from somewhere obscured by the dense fog rolling in from the icy waters, a voice sneered, "Such foolish mundanes, blinded by false religion. Compassion is not the strong suit of this quaint village. Paranoia shall infect generations to come, melting the solace ye all once had! A hex upon all of you and descendents to come. And one day, my curse will return to enact my vengeance!" Soft girlish laughter rang out, sending shivers down the spines of all whom had heard the curse.

Two simple words of a muddy fisherman summed up the amalgamation of the people of the small village: "Aw fuck."

 **Present-Year X781**

This was the second time that wretched girl had come to the prison cell at the Fiore Magic Council branch much to the displeasure among the wardens and the soldiers patrolling the area. This was supposed to be a place of misery for the worst of Wizarding criminals! The pink haired girl brought with her home cooked food for the few people she visited at least once a week. This included a variety of wizards and mages she had fought in the past. Dark mages such as Jellal,

In a happy tune, Natsumi whistle as she strode down to one of the inmates, a bag of food in one hand and some toiletries in the other. A guard let her in and she tapped the woman on the shoulder.

Midnight was a very lean, slightly androgynous young woman with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; she has long strands of white hair framing either side of her face, with the right strand, in particular, being adorned by five maroon beads. She wears a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around her right bicep, and a black choker around her neck. Midnight also wore a pair of yellow pants with black designs on them and burgundy boots; there are spiked bracelets on her wrists and skull earrings in her ears. The mage's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and she wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Midnight's red Oración Seis Mark is located on her right shoulder(no longer there since the group disbanded upon arrest), and she wears dark nail polish; usually dark blue, purple or black.

As of the last two years, Midnight's black spiky hair has grown considerably; it now reached about halfway down her back, obscuring the vast majority of the white portion of her hair, save for a small braided lock dangling down the left side of her face. She now wears a full-body white bodysuit that has a maroon stripe decorating the mid-thigh region, as well as a maroon v- neckline. She completes her outfit by donning a black vest, over which she also wears a white fur-trimmed brown coat. With her appearance much more feminine, it would be difficult to mistake her as a boy.

Currently, aforementioned woman was sleeping in the uncomfortable looking cot provided. The floor might have been comfier if it wasn't so disgustingly dirty.

"Ugh, what do you want, pinky?" came a snarky growl. She was not a lady who liked being woken up.

"How are you doing today?" Came that annoyingly chipper voice that made the raven haired wizard groan. "Aww, why won't you cheer up? I know you're not really that dour. Show me that smile!"

With a frigid retort, Midnight snapped, "When will you stop using that sealing magic to hide yourself from your friends? It's disgusting to see you lying about who you really are." In a quieter tone, she murmurs, "You're more attractive this way."

With a faux sniffle, Natsumi pretended to be offended. "Y-you know why I do it, Midnight." Setting the paper bags on the table, she said, "Sorry I can't stay and chat today. I have jobs and stuff to do. But I did bring you a few sandwiches, milk and fresh water. The other bag has softer toilet paper, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, nail clippers and the sort. Have a good day~"

Standing in front of a lake deep in the East Forest outside of Magnolia, stood Natsumi. Totally calm waters reflected a mirroring image of the girl as she gazed at herself.

Natsumi is a lean, toned young woman of average height (a little over five feet and three inches) with a slightly tanned skin tone, emerald green eyes, wild pink-colored hair falling down to her ass. She has quite a bright smile and has abnormally sharp canines. The Fire Dragonslayer has a scar on the right side of her neck, hidden by her scarf. A testament from being raised by by an actual dragon. Natsumi's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest (only kept decent by a sarashi wrapping), a gold trimmed, black cloth around her waist that reached her knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle that features an intricately carved dragon, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on her left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf she received from her adoptive father, Igneel.

"I miss looking like this in public. It's so annoying to put up that idiot act." She sighed and looked at the wild flames she summoned in her hands. Midnight's harsh words had merit though. "Dammit, I know it's the right thing to do, but fuck it's so hard. Hell, it's too much trouble to do the seal every damn day. Plus, what if a dispeller comes along and breaks it in front of everyone. They'd hate me and think I was trying to lie to them. I'd lose their trust. This is it. I'm going to tell everyone this is the real me!"

With newfound determination, she reapplied the enchantment seal and ran all the way out of the forest, stopping at her log-cabin to put on her female clothes under her male ones and left for Magnolia.

Upon returning to the guild, the fire dragon slayer stealthily avoided everyone; a feat that no one would expect of a loud mouthed hothead. An act she puts on to dissuade everyone from realizing the truth.

Sneaking into the Master's study, Natsumi locked the door behind her and activated a privacy seal. Once safe, she lowered her mask of idiocy and murmured, "Makarov..."

"Oh good evening, I didn't see you come in you sneaky girl." The short old man yawned and scratched his beard. "So what can I do for you this evening.

Taking a deep breath, she whispers, "I want to reveal the real me to the guild. Show everyone I'm a pretty smart girl. But...I'm scared. It would make me happier in the long run."

Shaking his head, "It's your decision. If you feel more comfortable which way or that, then go for it. No one should treat you badly for who you are. Go for it, dragonling."

"You're the best gramps!"

She raced out to the great hall and jumped onto a table. Smashing her hands together to create a resounding clap, the short haired pinkette bellowed, "Shut the hell up! I got something to say!" Clearing her throat, she said in a softer voice, "I need to share something with all of you all. Every one of you is a member of my family here in Fairy Tail. You deserve to know the real me. So without any further ado, watch and be amazed..."

Before anyone could so much as scratch their ass or make a silly comment, Natsumi deactivated the seal on her collarbone. From there, her chest expanded outward, stopping at a good C cup. Her hair grew longer and became less shaggy. The light pink locks took on a silky sheen. Her lips plumped a little, becoming more feminine and wearing an ice blue shade of lipstick. Her fingernails grew a little longer and had been painted a shade of royal purple that complimented her hair the the sense of contrast. The muscle tone faded into a more womanly shape and her overall height had shrunk a little. Tossing off the boy clothes (except her scarf), she snapped her fingers to allow the dark blue kimono to shimmer into existence. Her feet though, still wore black sandals.

Angrily stomping up to the pink haired girl, Gray growled, "This is no time for silly jokes, ash for brains.

Smacking the ice stripper over the head, Natsumi snarled, "you insensitive jerk! This _is_ the real me!"

"She's a woman. I can attest to that," came a new voice from the second floor of the guild. Leaning against the railing was a broad shouldered man wearing a set of clothes and a mask that hid nearly all skin. His identity would never be found out...except to Natsumi.

"Mystogan~" chirped the flame eating wizard brightly.

Erza was the first to speak up, "Natsu...you're a g-girl?!"

In a timid voice, she muttered, "Y-yeah...sorry from keeping a secret like this from all of you. When I first joined Fairy Tail, I managed to sneak up on Mystogan before he put everyone to sleep. Once I told him my plight, he agreed to teach me a few enchantment spells. The reason is, I always thought I wouldn't be taken seriously if I didn't act and disguise myself as a boy. Plus, being a guy was really putting a damper on my true strength. But now I'm ready for everyone to see the real me. I really hope you'll all accept me for who I am and stuff..."

"She got the drop on an S class wizard when she was younger?!" Asked an incredulous Jet and Droy.

"Hey, when will you teach me some more powerful spells?" She called up to the masked member of the guild.

Replying, he said in a monotonous tone, "When you are ready to handle it. None too soon and never too late."

"Aww, c'mon!

"We need to talk. now." Erza was sporting a dark look on her face that promised pain if

"A-Aye!" she squeaked, mimicking Happy.

As the two powerful female wizards left the guild, they left the rest of the people with shocked expressions and headed to Fairy Hills.

Rubbing her wrist, Natsumi pouted, "You didn't need to drag me all the way to your apartment! That was humiliating! What's going on with you, Erza?"

"Sorry about that, Natsumi. I just have a ton of questions I need to ask you. And a few things to get off my chest. Please understand," she said.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Such as?"

"Well...you remember the fight on the top of the Tower of Heaven, right? You see, I used to be in love with Jellal because he was the only one of the slave kids who would stand up to our captors. But ever since he tried to capture me to try and resurrect the dark wizard Zeref, I think I'm over him now," breathed the scarlet haired woman.

Nodding, "Yeah, okay. Not a huge surprise. I'm smarter than I look. Gimme some credit. Like I said earlier, that idiotic act was a front from people suspecting I was a smart, sexy girl."

"You're going to live with me from now on," stated Erza bluntly.

"Ehhh?!

"As sisters of Fairy Tail, we have to look out for each other," replied the magical knight woman, trying her best to be there for the girl she hadn't really known. "We have so much to catch up on

With a cringe, she muttered, "There may be a little problem with that."

"Um...I'm supposed to be helping a former criminal be reintroduced to society and the guild masters decided I was the best candidate to help him reform. And to do that, they want him to

"Who?"

In a meek voice, she whispers, "Midnight."

"Her?! The bitch from Oracion Seis who tried to awaken Zeref? I thought that was a man!" remarked Erza, stunned from the information

Shaking her head, Natsumi said, "Last time you saw her, she was pretty androgynous looking. Plus with as petite as she is, people mistake her a guy a lot. But her hair's grown out and since she has nothing better to do in jail, she's doing better at keeping up with her appearance. It's actually pretty surprising the guards let me bring her makeup and give her trims from time to time."

"I see."

Pointing to the clock, she said, "Oh look at that, it's bedtime. Um..are we supposed to share a bed?"

Erza rubbed the back of her head, "Ah sorry hun, I never really have any guests here, so it's just this one. I promise I won't hog the blanket."

Natsumi giggled softly, shedding her clothes until she was butt naked and climbed into bed, falling quickly to the world of dreamland.

 _Finally a young woman reached her destination, a small island a little off the coast of the gray sea, odd place for a delivery but she had gone to worse places, never one with an active volcano though, thought to herself as she walked down the plank of the cruise ships she had to board to get here, airships are too expensive to ride so she had to wait almost a week in that damn boat till she reached the island, walking through the crowds, she kept her backpack close, keeping an eye out for her contact, she was also told the package was marked by someone, maybe some action would be good, after all the time she spent on the boat._

 _Natsumi sauntered through the crowds of people, never being watched, blending in as though she were invisible. A type of magic that renders the caster to appear invisible unless canceled or talks to someone. But the draconic woman wasn't much of a magic user while on assassin mission as her slitted eyes scanned the many people for her target. Her specialty was too flashy and would attract the guards and other hunters at the worst times. So instead, she used magical weapons. On her svelte body, the young wizard wore three weapons on her back (clearance from the transportation from the combination of her license to kill and a bribe to the security department, even if the motion sickness had caused her great pain). A razor sharp dagger, a disassembled crossbow and katana were only the non magical weapons in her arsonal._

 _Maggie was humming as she walked, moving slowly through the crowd, she was looking for the inn where she was supposed to meet her contact, she was told it was not too far away from the harbor but, this place was a LOT bigger than she was told, it was not some small village, this was a trade port, she stumbled five times already as she walked through the crowd, her bag was sealed with enough runes to keep anyone out of it, but she did regret not coming armed, it was after all a busy place, lots of room for someone to try and get rough with her, stopping, she thought she saw the inn at the other side of an alley, "Well, here goes nothing" said walking into the long, twisting alley_

 _The Dragonslayer had easily tracked down her target: a seemingly defenseless satyr woman who was walking with a nervous gait. Moments before, the svelte woman had jumped onto an awning bounced up to the roof of a building and ran across the rooftops, keeping a careful eye on the target. This would be an easy job; approximately two million gold in cash for swiping a scroll from some pathetic smuggler. And once the goat girl wandered into a long maze of back alleys, it was time to strike. Taking a deep breath, Natsumi closed her eyes briefly before launching down onto the girl like a cattle, armored claws extended and ready to knock out the poor girl._

 _As she walked, Maggie heard the sound of the roof tiles moving as she looked up, realizing there was a very angry and rather well armed cheetah female about to gut her, "Oh, balls," she said to herself, sprinting down the alley as fast as she could, "I'll have to thank Rayne for that rune of sight, but fuck me, that's one angry looking bitch!" she said out loud, moving as fast as she could through the small alleys, panting and feeling lost. She actually stood in the middle of an open area realizing, she walked into a damn maze! "Fuck!" Then, the target noticed she also lost sight of the assassin lady_

 _Natsumi traipsed across a clothesline and leaped down towards the goat, knocking her to the ground. Drawing a dagger and pressing it against the woman's throat, she snarled, "Hand it over and I might let you off with a little cut. Or if you please, I'll just gut you like a fucking pig and take it off your corpse. What's it gonna be, goat?"_

 _Suddenly having a face full of angry teeth, and a sharp blade to her throat, grimacing, the girl eeped and made a mental note to rip Rayne's balls off after she got home, she was kind of scared, this one was really angry, "well... how about we try something that doesn't involve my guts splattered on this shitty alley?"_

 _Cracking her neck threateningly as she spoke, the fire wizard hissed, "Look here ya twat, you get to live if you give me the scroll I was sent to collect. I won't harm a hair on your pretty little head if you give me the key to living like a queen for the rest of my life. Ya see, I'm a born killer and I'm a little tired of staining my hands with blood. So, be a good little girl and hand it over. Or, I can make one last meal for the crows, hmm?"_

 _Maggie grimaced, 'Yeesh, this was not a good girl', she thought to herself, looking around. No windows, no one to see, no one to help. "Fuck," she said under her breath, sighing, "Look, I'm just a carrier, I don't want any trouble, just, please let me go and I'll open the bag, ok? And please no more crow jokes, they're freaky enough without adding to them, just... let me get my bag, I'll break the seal and give you anything you want, just, keep the pointy stuff away from me."_

 _Natsumi pulls the dagger away and draws her sword instead. "I'll let you open it, but if you try anything funny, I'll kill you. Now move it."_

 _The smuggler sighs, looking up, "could you get off me? I can't get the lock with your angry self on top"_

 _Reluctantly, she slipped off the poor girl, but kept her cold eyes on the woman's actions. She carefully opened the bag, speaking the words of unbinding, the target started pulling out stuff, finally reaching the sealed case where the scroll was kept in, "Fuck, all this trouble for this?" she said looking at the ancient and tattered box, "I can't tell why anyone would ever have interest in this damn thing"_

 _Snatching the box, the dragonslayer slams the girl against a building with a vicious kick to the ribs and laughs, "Ahaha! That was too fucking easy!" Blood was on the blade and pooled on the ground._

Natsumi opened her eyes and held back a muffled cry. That horrid dream was haunting her again.

Erza seemed to have heard this, waking up to see what was wrong.

Shaking her head and turning to face the wall so her friend wouldn't see the look of pain and fear on her face, she murmured, "D-don't worry about it, it was a dream. Just a scary dream. Please just go back to bed."

Feeling concerned for the woman she was secretly crushing on, the knight hugged Natsumi tightly as she fell back asleep.

An unusually short, yet curvy young woman stirred in the wide, double king sized bed that could fit three or four of the girl comfortably. However, It wasn't the alarm that woke the petite woman beneath the light mauve sheets covering her. Nor was it the early noises of the small town bustle canceled out by a somewhat dull hum of a window fan. What caused her to slowly open her eyes was the gentle caress of an oscillating tower fan and the warm beams of sunlight peeking between purple lace curtains with floral decoration woven so intricately in the shape of orchids. Though the light of morning sunrise came through, the summer heat did not. This, thanks to floor heating under the mahogany planks, there would be no more frozen toes.

Upon sitting up in bed, the young wizard notices moments later that the minor discomfort she feels sources itself between her supple thighs. Memory came back to her; Natsumi had forgotten to take off the frilly lace panties before falling prey to the enticing world of dreams. Now, the once comfy pink and black lingerie was soaked with arousal. It must have been some dream!

Opening her maw, a drawn out yawn makes it's escape. Fully lifting herself off the mattress of the high rise bed (without disturbing Erza), Natsumi wobbles to her feet, stumbling towards the bathroom adjacent to the cherry wood nightstand.

Little to no thought was given as she absently shimmied her panties to her ankles. Another yawn threatened to break free as she slingshotted the garment into the hamper across the room.

The mirror revealed slightly disheveled hair of pastel pink hair streaked with strands of a darker, almost red color. A sleepy, but adorable face yawned back at Natsumi. Even just waking up on a weekend, she looked pretty good for regaining consciousness only a few minutes before.

After sliding open the opaque glass door and slipping into the deceptively large shower that stretched along the southern wall, the door clanged shut. With a twist of the knob and and clack of the door closing, a cool, fine mist quickly turned into a torrent of warm water. Two knobs embedded in the wall controlled pressure of the water and the other how hot or cold it would be. To most people, having both on max heat would be too scalding hot, but the young woman found it oddly pleasant. Perhaps it was because of her heritage that she didn't mind what was probably scalding to normal a few jets located around the shower, adding to the all around shower experience. High water pressure scoured the grime and sweat from her body. A content sigh escaped her lips, letting her hands roam her curvy, womanly body. Despite her being a little under the average weight line, the wizard loved her body. Even if vicious tramps threw jealously snide remarks of her being too cute or skinny, nothing would keep Natsumi from loving herself or pleasuring herself whichever way she desired.

The dull throb below her waistline reminded the wizard she had a duty to attend to. "Mnnn, I guess I ought to take care of this little problem. I have just the remedy for it too," Natsumi mused to herself in a little sing-song voice.

Digits finally reached the virgin lips between her legs. Her pleasure buzzer throbbed with wanton desire the more it hardened. She stroked it lovingly, not even dipping a finger in yet... With each water slickened touch, her sensitive bud quivered. It had been awhile since she last given herself some 'me time'. Now, it was time for the main event.

From a shelf just outside the shower, the eloquently vertically challenged woman fetched a phallic object of sorts. Pulling the door shut again with her prize, she reveals it to be a self standing dildo a little taller than a soda can and three inches wide. The base was a fur texture colored gray while the the rest of the faux penis was a light pink. Along the tip of the slightly tapered shaft of the toy were soft nubs. She liked to call this toy the Snow Leopard because it was absolutely huge like a certain S-class monster she'd fought in the past. And much larger than the average shaft.

Pressing the suction cupped bottom to the shower floor, the dragonslayer bitch licked her lips lasciviously as she squatted down. Manually spreading her pert cheeks so she could push her rump against the tapered tip of the toy. A small gasp escaped her lips as her puckered star opens just enough to accept the tip. As she let gravity do it's job, another two inches made it's way into her tight derriere. With a husky pant, she bucked her hips to allow the rest of the Bad Dragon dildo to impale her ass. A stray tear formed in her eye as her back door was being split open from the large insertion. She rested in the awkward split to adjust to the toy's sheer size. What a size Queen!

Taking a deep breath, she began the slow process of dragging her hips back up until the toy was fully withdrawn from her rear. A lewd pop resounded within the bathroom as the toy was completely removed from her tailhole. Gravity then did it's job again, slamming her ass right down onto the thick silicone spear. Her climax began rocking in her loins, gushes of ivory fem cum were quickly washed down the perforated drain.

But there was no way she was going to stop now. She was having way too much fun, still pumping the textured silicone cock into her ass while moving off the floor and suctioning it to the tiled wall where she continued to buck against the toy without missing a beat between position transition.

The tip of the toy repeatedly stabbed at her innard, eliciting a series of squeaks and muted moans. It kept her in an almost constant state of orgasm. No matter how great the need to stop was, she couldn't. Such overstimulation held her prisoner in the bliss of pleasure island. She wouldn't, no she couldn't stop until her legs were like jelly. Buckling from sexual exhaustion, she slumped against the tiled wall of the shower. The high pressure water cleaned the last of the feminine juices from between her legs.

Several orgasms were not kind to her bladder. Because she didn't really care and needed to go badly, Natsumi just let it go. Not even caring to open her legs, golden urine spilled down her slender legs as a sigh of relief passed her lips. After all, it would just get washed away.

After having thoroughly washing her hair and conditioning her hair, the wizard switched off the water and wrung out her soaked hair before exiting the shower.

Now free of dirt and grime, the svelte woman dried herself off, leaving her wavy pink hair damp, and capturing a thick aroma of clove, burnt tobacco and patchouli. Upon the closed seat of the throne she sat, grabbing a wooden brush with vigor before attacking her tangled hair.

Once fully groomed, the vertically challenged girl departed from the humid bathroom and returned to her bedroom where she proceeded to dress herself. In the walk in closet, there were a plethora of flattering and gorgeous outfits. One side was all black while the other was full of varied coloration. On the shelf above the apparel, were all the shoes that probably fit her feet. From casual workout sneakers to hiking boots. Formal wedge heels to provocative stiletto heeled boots. Legs crossed, the nude woman hummed a cute little tune to herself as she contemplated her options on what to wear. Casual was never an option when it came to going out. But which style might be appropriate for a sunny day?

After what seemed to take ages, Natsumi solved her dilemma and chose for something a little more risque than she would normally go for. A low cut rose red ruffled blouse that revealed ample cleavage and even a (pink) bra strap. Equally pink lace undies were hidden under a knee length skirt blacker than ink.

Equipped with stiletto heeled boots that just screamed 'fuck me', her adorably innocent seeming charms and a skull embossed cross-body purse, she headed out into the kitchen where she found her roommate cooking breakfast.

"Morning Erza," she yawned.

Flushing pinkly, the knight wizard said, "G-good morning Natsumi~ Your day off today then?"

 **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the pilot chapter. Reviews and comments would be nice, hope I have you hooked!**


End file.
